Darkness
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: If you wanted to know what happened to Dawn Phoenix while she was a Dark Signer, then here is a complete account of what happened during the five years she was a Dark Signer. Side Story to Flight of the Crimson Dragon. Full Summary on profile.
1. Prologue: This is my Story

Prologue: This is my Story

_**Hey everyone! Well, you've been waiting, and now you have it! Here's the side story of Flight of the Crimson Dragon! In my defense, I had planned this one a few weeks before Flight of the Crimson Dragon had officially finished, so, I hope this doesn't suck. Anyhow, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the Tops of New Domino City, a girl with short pink hair with a hair ribbon in her hair could be scene pacing around a room. On the desk of this room were a fountain pen and a lot of blank sheets of paper. The girl pulled her hair in frustration. Just then, someone who could be described as an identical image of the girl entered the room. The differences between these girls were that the girl that just walked in had long hair, and there was a marking on her right arm that could be described as a birthmark, which in reality, was the Heart Mark of the Crimson Dragon. The girls were Sakura and Dawn Phoenix, the Phoenix Twins._

"Everything alright?" asked Sakura

"Sakura! Yeah, everything's cool. Well, actually, everything's not cool. I've been wrapping my head around how I should let my story be known. How did you do it? How'd you manage to have your story told, you know, your side of the Dark Signer- Signer war?" I asked

"Hmm… well, I admit, it wasn't easy, but I remained anonymous when I wrote my side of the story to Carly. Just pretend that you're someone else, and the story you're trying to tell is actually nothing but a dream on paper. That's how I did it." Said Sakura

"I see. Thanks sis." I said

"Anytime. Anyhow, the Star Festival is tonight, and well, let's just say that Matt promised to meet me later. I'd love to help you, but I can't. I have to get ready, besides, I think it's better if you wrote it yourself." Said Sakura

"I see. Thanks, I'll try." I said

"Okay. Just let me know when it's finally done." Said Sakura

"Okay." I said

_Sakura smiled as she walked out of my room. I uncapped my favorite fountain pen, and I began to write on the paper._

'_The events that are written on this manuscript are very much real. None of it has been made up. These detailed accounts of my life within the past five years are all true. My name, well, I won't say, not yet anyway. If you want to learn my identity, then I'd suggest that you keep reading this manuscript. I was a Dark Signer with the Mark of the Monkey. I became the person I was five years ago from the end of the war between the Light and Darkness, of good versus evil. I was a Dark Signer, and this is my story.'_

_**Done! Well, not much for the prologue, right? Well hey, you write some to get some. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao!**_


	2. Five Years Ago

Chapter 1: Five Years Ago

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter! I know that it's been a while since the last update, but hey, when you have a schedule as busy as mine, well, things get complicated after that. Anyway, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Where should I begin? Well, the beginning's always nice. About five years ago, on my birthday, I was walking home with my sister when I was shot in the chest. At the time, I had no idea that it was the former leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer. Now I know why my sister hated his guts so much. That day, was the day everything changed._'

_Date: May 3, 2013_

_After hearing that voice, promising me revenge for my death, I accepted its offer. I no longer felt like I was dying, in fact, I felt like, I was better. I felt like I was on a soft warm bed, and the covers were over me. Maybe it was all a dream? I opened my eyes, and I saw that I was in a dark room, but it wasn't my room back home. It was different, smaller than what I was used to, but it would do. I pulled off the covers, and I saw that my clothes changed. I was wearing a black short-sleeved top with strange yellow markings with a hood and a mini-cape of some sorts. I was also wearing a skirt with my mid-drift exposed with some kind of extension to the skirt attached to the belt I was wearing, which also had yellow highlights. I was wearing knee-high boots, which were also black, to match the outfit. I also noticed that I was wearing fingerless gloves, and they stopped about an inch before the start of the sleeve on my shirt. My right arm itched a bit, so I took off the glove to try and scratch it, when I saw this purple mark on my arm!_

"What's this mark on my arm? What's it doing there?" I wondered out loud

_The door then opened, and I was face-to-face with an elderly man with white hair who was wearing an outfit similar to my own, except that the markings on his were red instead of yellow, like mine._

"I see you're awake. Being shot like that can be a bit… overwhelming shall we say." Said the man

"I just… I can't believe that she would do such a thing. It's not like her to go to such extremes, but I guess I didn't know my sister as well as I thought." I said

"Things like this happen. My name is Roman, Roman Goodwin. And you are?" asked Roman

"Dawn. Dawn Phoenix." I said

"That's a start. Dawn, you know the reason why you were brought back to life, do you not?" asked Roman

"Um…" I started

"I see. You don't have a definite answer. Dawn, I'll give you some time to get settled. When you are, meet me at the bridge at the entrance of this facility." Said Roman

_He then walked out of the door, leaving me to my thoughts. But still, a part of me wanted to make Sakura pay for what she did to me, another wanted to find her and make her understand. But which one did I truly want? What part of me wanted to have complete domination over the other thought? I just didn't know, but still, if I am to have some answers, then I guess I have to meet Roman. I noticed there was a Duel Disk on the desk in the room. I guess Roman left that for me to use later when I decided to face him. There was even a deck in there. I guess I left my old deck in my backpack, which Sakura probably had. I managed to find Roman at the place he described._

"So, you came." Said Roman

"It's not like I have anything better to do with my time." I said

"Quite feisty. I think I might enjoy this little exam." Said Roman as he activated his duel disk

"Let's duel!" Roman and I exclaimed in unison

_Roman LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Ladies First. I draw!" I exclaimed

_These cards, they look like the Destiny Heroes, but different somehow._

"For my first move, I'll summon Dread Hero- Doom Lord in attack mode! (ATK: 600 / DEF: 800) I'll end my turn with a face down. You're up." I said

_Roman LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Gladly. And I think I'll end my turn with a face-down." Said Roman

_Roman LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

_That's weird. Why did he leave himself wide open like that? Either that trap is to psych me out, or it's a big one. I guess it's time to find out._

"My draw! And I'm summoning Dread Hero- Diamond Dude in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) Alright my monsters, attack!" I exclaimed

"I think not! I activate the trap, Spider Egg! Thanks to this trap, you attack is negated and I can hatch three Spider Tokens! ((ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) X 3)" exclaimed Roman

"I end my turn." I growled

_Roman LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Then it's my turn! And I activate the Spider Web field spell!" exclaimed Roman

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Destiny Chain! If I choose a card on my field and remove it from play, then your life points take a hit, so I remove from play Diamond Dude!" I exclaimed

_Roman LP 2600/ Dawn LP 4000_

"It won't matter, because now I sacrifice my two Spider Tokens! _O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Advent! Earthbound Immortal Uru!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000) Now go Uru, attack!" exclaimed Roman

_Roman LP 2600/ Dawn LP 1000_

"I'll end my turn." Said Roman

_Roman LP 2600/ Dawn LP 1000_

"Then I'll draw!" I exclaimed

'_Just wait one more turn until I can be released Dawn. Just wait._' Said a mysterious voice in my head

_That voice… why do I feel like I've heard it somewhere before?_

"First off, I'll summon Dread Hero- Defender in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700) As long as it's out on the field, you can only attack this monster, but guess what, you won't get the chance to, because I activate Doom Lord's special ability! If he's on the field in attack mode, he can remove one of your monsters from play for two rounds until the second stand-by phase of my turn! However, unlike its Destiny Hero counterpart he can attack this turn! Go and obliterate his life points!" I exclaimed

_Roman LP 1800/ Dawn LP 1000_

"That'll end my turn." I said

_Roman LP 1800/ Dawn LP 1000_

"Lucky shot. And it seems that destiny is not in my favor today. I place one card face-down and end my turn. You know, you should just surrender, it'll be easier for all of us." Said Roman

"N-never! You said you wanted a test, well you got one! My move! I activate Double Summon! Now this card allows me to summon twice this round! So first, I sacrifice Dread Hero- Doom Lord to summon Dread Hero- Dasher! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate the field spell, Closed Forest! Now all monsters on the field gain attack points equal to the number of monsters in the graveyard! But these Dread Hero's won't be sticking around, I sacrifice Dread Hero- Dasher and Dread Hero- Defender to advance summon, EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400) And since I'm so good at math, Cusillu gains 300 attack points thanks to my Closed Forest field spell! (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2500) Now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Roman directly!" I exclaimed

_Roman LP 0/ Dawn LP 1000_

"And that's a rap!" I exclaimed

"Heh, I didn't expect any less." Said Roman

"And why is that!" I exclaimed

"You are the daughter of Aster Phoenix of that Pro Duelist who perished in that car crash, are you not?" asked Roman

"Yeah, that's me, Dawn Phoenix." I said

"Dawn, I know that you're supposed to be dead, but you've been resurrected as a Dark Signer for a reason, do you know what that reason is?" asked Roman

_There were many reasons, but the ones that were the strongest were the reasons to find the person who killed me, and to be with my sister, and show her the person I've become no thanks to her._

"I do, it's to get revenge on the person who killed me." I said

"Good, so you do understand. Dawn, you were chosen by Earthbound Immortal Cusillu for a reason, and that reason is why you have been chosen to become a Dark Signer." Said Roman

"A Dark Signer?" I asked

"Yes. Come with me, and I'll explain more about what you are Dawn. Your destiny plays a big role in this uncertain future." Said Roman

'_That event was the beginning of the five years I would spend being a Dark Signer. If I could turn back time, then I would've never accepted being a Dark Signer, and at the same time, I'm grateful that I became a Dark Signer, because at the end of it all, I was reunited with my sister, and I got to see my best friend again.'_

_**Done and done! Whew, man this took a lot out of me. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Destiny Chain_

_Trap_

_Type: Normal_

_Effect: If you remove from play one 'Destiny Hero' monster on your field, then you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the monster's attack points._


	3. Choosing My Path

Chapter 2: Choosing My Path

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of Darkness! I'd love to say what this chapter is about, but that'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? I will say just one thing though; remember that duel between Sakura and Sayer? Well, it's featured in this chapter, from Dawn's perspective. Anyhow, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Roman Goodwin, the first Dark Signer, had explained to me what a Dark Signer is. Basically, we were given a second chance at life by the Earthbound Immortal that resurrected us from the dead for a reason. In my case, it was Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. After he had explained why he was brought back to life, he explained who the Signers were, our enemies, and he showed me a picture of a couple Signers he's confirmed. One of them was my best friend, Akiza Izinski, and the other… was my sister, Sakura. After he had explained to me what I had to do, he gave me a card for safekeeping, a Synchro monster, Ancient Fairy Dragon. At the time, I was living in the Satellite, and I was getting tired of seeing images of my sister through the eyes of Shadow Drones. I thought I wouldn't be able to see her face for real until the time came when we would face the Signers, but oh boy, was I wrong._'

_Two years ago…_

'_At the time, I was just getting used to living in the Satellite, and I was taking a walk, and I saw her, my sister, dueling against Sayer._'

"Not on your own free will of course, but I decided to give you a fighting chance, we'll duel for your future. I win and you come with me back to the city and the Arcadia Movement." Said Sayer

"Alright, but if I win, you leave me alone and never ask me to join the Arcadia Movement again!" exclaimed Sakura

"Fine by me, now let's…" started Sayer

"DUEL!" Sayer and Sakura exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

_This duel should be interesting._

"The first move is mine! Here goes, I summon Flamvell Grunika in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Sakura

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"My move! I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab! Now in addition to my normal summon, I can summon another Psychic-type monster from my hand. Then Brain Research Lab gains a Psychic Counter." Said Sayer

"There was a reason why you're a nutcase. Rule number one about all nutcases; they must have a Psychic Deck. So you fit my description." Said Sakura

_I snickered at the reaction I saw on Sayer's face._

"Back to the duel! I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) But now I sacrifice my snail to summon Storm Caller in attack mode! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) Now Brain Research Lab gains a Psychic Counter (PC: 1) Storm Caller, attack that pitiful monster!" exclaimed Sayer

"Don't worry Grunika! You're going to be okay! I activate the trap Negate Attack! Now your attack is cut short!" exclaimed Sakura

"I'll place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"My move! I summon to the field Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Next I'll tune my Magician with Flamvell Grunika to Synchro Summon your demise! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine! Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate the trap, Equinox! This card can only be activated when I successfully Synchro Summon a monster, now I can special summon a monster from my deck, but the catch is I have to send the appropriate monsters in my hand to the graveyard and it has to be the same level as the monster I Synchro Summoned. So I send Ally of Justice Garadholg, Winged Kuriboh, and Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to the graveyard to Special Synchro Summon Lunar Eclipse Dragon's twin! _When the night comes to a close, the sun will rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon!_(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000)" chanted Sakura

_Sunrise Dragon… I see you've chosen a new mistress now._

"Now Lunar Eclipse Dragon's special ability activates! You see she gains 500 attack points from every Dark attribute monster in my Graveyard, and 1000 for every light attribute! (ATK: 4900/ DEF: 2500) And thanks to Equinox, if I chose a monster with the same type as the monster on the field, I get to draw a card! Now Sunrise Dragon's special ability activates! Because you control a non-Light attribute monster, I can take control of it until the end phase!" exclaimed Sakura

"What?" exclaimed Sayer

"Alright! Storm Caller, attack Sayer directly!" exclaimed Sakura

"I activate Emergency Teleport! Now I can special summon a level 3 or lower monster from my deck! And I choose Krebons! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400) Now his special ability activates! By giving up 800 life points, I can save Krebons from its destruction!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 3200_

"I really hate that card, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack his Krebons!" exclaimed Sakura

"Krebons' special ability activates again!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 2400_

"Sunrise Dragon, attack Krebons again!" exclaimed Sakura

"Krebons' special ability activates once more!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down and you regain control of your Storm Caller. Not only that, but Krebons is removed from play." said Sakura

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"My move! I summon another Krebons! Now I tune Storm Caller with Krebons to Synchro Summon my own tool of destruction!_Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!_ (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2300) Now I activate the equip spell, Psychic Sword! Now Thought Ruler Archfiend gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points. But the maximum number of attack points it can gain is 2000. (ATK: 4700/ DEF: 2300) Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack that pitiful Sunrise Dragon!" Exclaimed Sayer

"We interrupt this attack, for a special trap card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to be exact! Now here's the thing about this trap. Once per turn I can negate one of your attacks, and I can reset it on the field." Explained Sakura

"Grrr… I'll end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"My move! Yes! I activate the spell Dual Attack! By paying half of my life points, one monster on my side of the field can attack twice this turn! Problem is, I can only attack with that monster, and the monster I choose is Lunar Eclipse Dragon!" said Sakura

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 1600_

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" exclaimed Sakura

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 1400_

"Now finish this duel with Celestial Flare!" exclaimed Sakura

_Sakura LP 2000/ Sayer LP 0_

"And that's game!" exclaimed Sakura

"Heh-heh-heh." Laughed Sayer

"Uh, did I miss the joke?" asked Sakura

"I knew that you were a good duelist, which is why I need you in the Arcadia Movement." Said Sayer

"But we had a deal!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sorry, but I'm not a man of my word. If I can't convince you to join the old fashioned way, then I'll have to do it this way." Said Sayer

_I saw him pull out a card from his deck, and I saw the card. It was the spell card Brain Control. If he activates that card, then Sakura will be brainwashed to join the Arcadia Movement! Sayer, you won't get your hands on her. I have a personal vendetta to stick to._

"Prepare yourself, Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

_Before he activated Brain Control, I rushed in to save Sakura. I used a De-Spell card on the Brain Control card. I had pulled up my hood before this, so I knew that my identity was safe._

"Who are you?" asked Sayer

"I'm neither a friend nor an ally." I said

"Are you…" started Sakura

_I activated my own Brain Control on Sakura._

"Rest now, you're safe." I said

_Sakura was then knocked out cold. She'll forget the events that happened within the last five minutes, but she'll remember the duel._

"Are you a Psychic Duelist?" asked Sayer

"That is none of your concern. But you'll forget ever coming to the Satellite and any information about it. Sakura is mine." I said as I activated Brain Control

"As you wish." Sayer said as he walked away

"Now to make sure that you don't do anything stupid before you wake up." I said

_I dragged her to an alley nearby, and waited for her to wake up. She woke up about 10 minutes later._

"You're awake. I guess then I don't have to stick around and watch you." I said

"Are you sure about that…Dawn?" asked Sakura

_She knows?_

"*Gasp!* H-how do you know my name?" I exclaimed

"I saw you in a dream Dawn. You don't have to hide your face behind that hood." Said Sakura

"How did you see me in a dream? You could only see into the future!" I exclaimed

"After I got this mark on my arm, I began to see things in the past. Some of those things I wished I forgot." Said Sakura

_So she truly is a Signer._

"Some of us have memories that we wish to not have." I said

"You can say that again. But why did you save me back there?" asked Sakura

"I couldn't stand seeing my older sister get hurt." I said

"You know, 6 seconds doesn't exactly count." Said Sakura

"I thought you didn't make a big deal about that stuff." I said

"I usually don't. But this time, you just had to make a big deal about it!" exclaimed Sakura

"You got me." I said

"Dawn, what happened to you? Why did you become a Dark Signer?" asked Sakura

_She knows about me being a Dark Signer?_

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I said

"Dawn, wait!" exclaimed Sakura

_I disappeared into the shadows. Sakura, the time is not right. Until we meet again, I'm sorry that I had to leave._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all, I'm done! Anyway, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	4. Paths Diverging

Chapter 3: Paths Diverging

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix and I'm back with a new chapter of Darkness! Okay, I know that the other chapters kinda sucked, but this one is going to be better, I hope. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_A couple months ago, the final battle between the Dark Signers and Signers was about to take place, and as a Dark Signer, I thought that if my sister, even if she is a Signer, could join our side for the cause. How wrong I was, as my old self, but I'm glad she didn't become a Dark Signer. I remember the day like it was yesterday._'

_Time: Two months ago_

_Something had compelled me to leave the Dark Signer base, and I followed Kalin's Duel Runner via Transcendent Wings. I then saw Yusei Fudo's duel runner, but I could've sworn I saw Sakura's Flamvell Grunika following him. I thought that Yusei couldn't see Duel Monster Spirits. After the projection of Ccapac Apu disappeared, he threw one of his cards at Yusei. He pulled over before the card hit him._

"I know that card." Said Yusei

"Yusei, hahahahahahahahaha! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly." Said Kalin

"So how do you know my name?" asked Yusei

"Heh, I never forgot, old friend." Said Kalin

_He whipped off his cloak, and I saw the look of shock on Yusei's face._

"Kalin Kessler? Is that really you? When you left the Satellite, we all thought it was for good." said Yusei

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends. I believe you already dueled one of my associates." Said Kalin

"Kalin, please, you have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite! You were once mine, Crow's, Jack's, and Hanna's friend." Said Yusei

"Don't you mean Sakura, I know about her alias all those years ago. I admit, I was once your friend yes, but now…your enemy!" exclaimed Kalin

_He pulled up his geoglyph, and I could've sworn that I saw Yusei smile. Why would he be smiling?_

"After what you did to me, this is sweet justice dear old friend. You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home. The Satellite will burn!" exclaimed Kalin

"What is this?" asked Yusei

"Now, get ready for the duel of your life!" exclaimed Kalin

_I then saw two more duel runners pull up. Wait, am I seeing two Yusei Fudos?_

"Hey Yuse, is it just me, or am I seeing double?" asked Crow

"What's going on?" exclaimed Kalin

"Uh, whoops. Cat's out of the bag." Said Yusei

"Huh?" wondered Kalin

_He pressed a few buttons on his duel runner, but it was really a hologram with a voice changer! Kalin was dueling my sister!_

"It's been a while Kalin. I really should give my acting skills some credit." Smirked Sakura

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" asked Kalin

"For two years Kalin. Next time, tell your boss to actually try and stop me." Said Sakura

"Well, if I can't take down Yusei, then I guess I'll take you down first. I'll pummel you down to the shadowy depths of the Netherworld." Said Kalin

"Well, me and my deck are going to make sure that that doesn't happen Kalin. I'm not a dueling prodigy for nothing ya know." Said Sakura

_A helicopter lowered overhead, and it was Jack Atlas. What was he doing here?_

"Jack? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Was that Jack Atlas? Hahahahahaha! This is great! With Jack, Crow, and Yusei here, we'll all be back together again!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, I know that you think that Yusei sold you out, but that's not true, he was just…" started Sakura

"Listen to yourself Sakura, all of this coming from the girl from the city, whom the people of that same city supposedly looks down on Satellites. You lied to all of us when you said that your name was Hanna Avalon." Said Kalin

"Hanna Avalon and Sakura Phoenix were two sides of the same coin Kalin!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin just laughed at my expression._

"Something funny?" asked Sakura

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we Crow? And Jack? And Yusei? Didn't we have a blast? But now that's all gonna end!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, you were taking things too far back then. Not only did you betray me, you betrayed Yusei, Crow, and Jack." Said Sakura

"I didn't take things far enough, because of Yusei and his weakness. I was trying to make Satellite a better place, do you really think Sector Security had our best interests in mind?" asked Kalin

"I don't think so, but…" started Sakura

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs. Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone, but the past is ancient history, let's start talking about your future Sakura. I'm gonna send you to the Netherworld first, and then I'll send your precious Yusei following after you. Come on, let's duel." Said Kalin

"Kalin! Wait, how did you even become a Dark Signer in the first place? Did this happen in the Facility?" asked Sakura

"Are you actually scared Sakura?" asked Kalin

"No, I'm not. I have some wrongs I have to right, and I'm going to start right now!" Sakura exclaimed as she started up her duel runner

"We will of course be dueling in the field spell, Speed World!" exclaimed Kalin

"_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot standing-by_." Said an automated voice

"Kalin, if I lose this duel, then what happens to me?" asked Sakura

"You'll be consumed by the darkness. You'll be immersed in the shadows of the Netherworld." Said Kalin

"Newsflash, that ain't gonna happen! This is my home too, so I'm going to stop you and save the Satellite Sector!" exclaimed Sakura

_It will happen Sakura, it will._

"Riding Duel…" started Kalin

"ACCELERATION!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed Sakura

"Yes, time to begin this thing. Time for the Enforcers to ride again. Hahahahahahahahaha! It's my turn! I summon Infernity Beast! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Come on Sakura, you don't know how long the shadows have been calling your name. Once I get through with you, I can get my hands on that traitor! Don't let me down Sakura, I want to see you duel with everything you've got!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"And you'll get it, my entire heart, soul, and spirit!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon to the field Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) It's time to ground that puppy, Garadholg, send that mutt to the pound!" exclaimed Sakura

"Not so fast Sakura, I play the trap Depth Amulet! By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate your monster's attack. Looks like you've improved your game a bit Sakura." Said Kalin

"Maybe so, but for now, I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." Said Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My move then." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And from my hand, I'm summoning Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) And now, Infernity Archfiend, attack that machine of hers!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"Careful Sakura, don't spin out of control." Said Kalin

_Her runner was up against the flames, but she regained control and caught up with him_

"You know Sakura; the powers of the dark shadows really suit me. Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain; in fact, I like it so much I think I'll dish out some more. Infernity Beast, attack Sakura directly!" exclaimed Kalin

"You're about to find out why I despise dogs, I activate Defense Draw! Now my life points are safe and I get to draw a card!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sakura, try to keep up with me, will ya? And please, try to play something new for a change. I like surprises, and I hope you do too, because this face-down isn't just some old trap we've been using since we met, like that Defense Draw of yours. I upped my game, have you?" asked Kalin

"Plenty, and you're about to see some of my new tricks." Said Sakura

"I'd like to see you try." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 2_

"You asked for it!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 3_

"You're about to meet a new friend, I summon out to the field Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200) Now because you have four or less cards in your graveyard, my Sabre gains 600 attack points! (ATK: 2100)" exclaimed Sakura

"So you weren't kidding when you said you had some new tricks, but don't forget about my Depth Amulet trap card." Said Kalin

"I know, and to prove my knowledge, I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn." Said Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 4_

"Looks like you upped your game too Sakura. However, this next attack might send you to the shadows. I release both of my monsters to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Kalin

"Oh no, a Dark Tuner! Please tell me that this day can't get any worse." Said Sakura

"Oh it is Sakura, because of my Nightmare Hand's special ability, I can special summon from my hand Infernity Dwarf! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500) He might be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages, and it's never been more true than now because I'm tuning him with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a Dark Synchro Summon! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eyed Dragon! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Let's see your sign save you now! You're no match for the power of my dark deck Sakura! Now prepare to meet the shadows of the Netherworld. I summon One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" exclaimed Kalin

"3000 attack points? The only monster that can stand that kind of firepower is Lunar Eclipse Dragon!" exclaimed Sakura

"If you think he looks tough now, just wait 'till you see him in battle. One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sorry, but we interrupt this attack for a special trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to be exact, and I think you know what this does! Kalin, all I have to do is make sure that your hand has at least one card, and then I can stop you." Said Sakura

"We'll see about that. I end my turn." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 4_

"My draw!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 5_

"I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000) I'll then switch my Sabre into defense mode and end my turn." Said Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3800 SPC: 6_

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my Depth Amulet is all out of power, or you can just keep sitting there while I kick your tailpipe all over the Satellite. It was just the five of us back then Sakura, you were the new girl on the team, but you proved to be a powerful duelist. One by one the duel gangs fell, until there was one left." Said Kalin

"I know, I was the one who saved you and Yusei that day, but I didn't know that things would end like that. Kalin, it wasn't Yusei's fault that day, please listen, what happened was…" started Sakura

"Stop your yakking! I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1700)" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin, please listen to me, I know the Kalin that saved Yusei's life two years ago is still in there!" exclaimed Sakura

"I'm not that same person; I had to let the Kalin I was holding back free." Said Kalin

"That's a lie, I know because…" started Sakura

_Could she be talking about me?_

"Because what? On second thought, I won't let you finish that thought. I activate the Speed Spell- Power Baton! You know all about this speed spell, don't you Sakura? After all, you are a dueling prodigy, and with this spell, I can choose a monster in my deck and send it to my graveyard, then my dragon gets a nice little treat, all of those extra attack points that I just send to the graveyard are transferred to him, and I choose my Infernity Destroyer! I think his 2300 attack points should definitely do the trick. (ATK: 5300)" Said Kalin

"2300?" exclaimed Sakura

_Looks like the end of the road for her. Now he has no cards in his hand._

"Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure my dragon has enough power to send you and your deck to the shadows! And now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's special ability! He gets the power of the dwarf in my graveyard, so all the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is dealt to you as damage! Oh, it's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it? Prepare to meet the shadows Sakura, because this game is over!" exclaimed Kalin

"It ain't over 'till the last card is played!" exclaimed Sakura

"Ever the optimist, now One-Hundred Eyed Dragon, attack! Finally I'll get my revenge on what Yusei did to me that night!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not on my watch, because of the Kuriboh in my hand, I can discard it to the graveyard to take no life points of battle damage for this battle only." Said Sakura

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I should be thanking you Sakura; after all, you're here to duel another round, but it's all effortless, because I will be getting my revenge on Yusei, but it does give me a chance to toy with you before I send you to the Netherworld! But for now, I activate another of my dragon's special abilities! Now he gets Destroyer's power! And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of Yusei! And when I found a new enemy to face, Yusei turned his back on me, so get ready to feel the punishment I'm going to give to Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 6_

_Sakura was the in the flames, but she managed to get back in the game._

"It looks like your precious Duel Runner is about to give up on you Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

_He was right, the front wheel was loose._

"It's only a little wobbly, that's all." Said Sakura

"Then I guess it's a perfect fit for your game!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sakura!" a few boys, Yusei, and Sartorius exclaimed in unison

"Did you hear that? It sounds to me like you have a couple of loyal friends out there watching the duel! I just for your sake that you never have to feel the stinging pain of their betrayal." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 6_

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 7/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"I summon Celestial Warrior- Hope in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 2000) Now I'm activating Hope's special ability! With the power of this monster, I can special summon another Celestial Warrior from my hand, deck, or graveyard, and what do you know, I choose my deck. Come forth, Celestial Warrior- Yue! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000) Now I tune my Flamvell Guard with my Celestial Warrior-Hope and Celestial Warrior-Yue! _Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500)" Sakura chanted

"Busting out your deck's top performer, I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way I should be flattered." Said Kalin

"Well you won't be once I activate her special ability! You see for every Light attribute monster in my grave, she gains 1000 attack points along with a 500 attack point bonus for every Dark monster. I count one Dark and Two Light, bringing a grand total of 2500 attack points of a bonus! (ATK: 5400) But why stop there when I can activate Yue's ability! You see Kalin, any Synchro monster that was summoned with him as Synchro Material gets a little power boost of 600 points! (ATK: 6000) Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack!" exclaimed Sakura

_Kalin LP 1000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

_Kalin's Duel Runner was engulfed by the flames._

"Kalin! Kalin, where are you?" exclaimed Sakura

_He drove out of the flames seemingly unscathed._

"It's good to see you finally hitting back. I should thank you for the help, because since your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand. I know that's not all you got Sakura, what's next, huh?" asked Kalin

"This, the Speed Spell- Speed Storm! Now because I have three or more speed counters, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you, and last I checked, that's the exact amount you have left, so game over Kalin, I win." Said Sakura

"This can't be, I'm done for! But seriously folks, I activate the Damage Translation trap!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not that trap!" exclaimed Sakura

"I'm assuming you know what happens then." Said Kalin

"I do, you take half of the effect damage, and you get a Ghost Token for each time you take the halved damage." Said Sakura

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"You really are a dueling prodigy Sakura, but look who's still standing!" exclaimed Kalin

"I end my turn Kalin, and I know what's next, your ghost token, and my dragon's attack power goes down. (ATK: 3500) (Ghost token: ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" said Sakura

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 7_

"It's time for the big finale, come on out everybody!" exclaimed Kalin

"These people, what are you planning to do with them? Answer me Kalin!" exclaimed Sakura

"It's my turn now, but because of Power Baton, I can't draw another card." Said Kalin

_Kalin LP 500 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 3000 SPC: 8_

"Kalin, stop avoiding the question, what are you going to do to them?" exclaimed Sakura

"What do you think Sakura? I am going to channel their spirits to this card." Said Kalin

"That card, don't do it Kalin!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sorry Sakura, but I don't listen to Signers. Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By releasing my Ghost Token and Infernity Guardian from my field, I banish the taken to the Netherworld as an offering to the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Their energy has been assimilated, and now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world! _I sacrifice all these souls to you…Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)" chanted Kalin

"It's here, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Sakura said while the color in her face drained away

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" exclaimed Kalin

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, defend!" exclaimed Sakura

_It just phased through Kalin's immortal_

"Oh snap, it didn't do anything! The good news is, I still have my Scarecrow!" exclaimed Sakura

"Come on Sakura, do you seriously think a little trap like that can stand up against the power of an immortal?" asked Kalin

_As if on cue, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was dragged back by barbed wire._

"Its lights out Sakura!" exclaimed Kalin

_Her Duel Runner's front wheel gave up on me, and she hit her head on the back of a rock._

"And the moment all hope is lost, Sakura's crummy Duel Runner breaks, officially ending the duel before the duel can officially end her! Hahahahahahahahaha! Just look at you, you're so pathetic. You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate. You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated, and you can't save yourself." Said Kalin

_He grabbed her by the collar of her tank top, but I couldn't hear what he said._

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a weak voice

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!" exclaimed Kalin

"Kalin…why did you…betray…everyone?" Sakura asked

_She then passed out. Kalin was going to leave her there, but I had a better idea. I then activated the com link with the headset I had with Kalin._

"Kalin, it's me Dawn. Bring Sakura back to base, I have an idea." I said

"Half of your ideas usually get us into trouble." Said Kalin

"Trust me, it's almost monkey-proof, pardon the joke." I said

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, you're taking all of the blame!" exclaimed Kalin

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just make sure you get back to base safely, other than that concussion she might already have." I said

"Fine, fine, whatever." Said Kalin

_He loaded Sakura on the back of her runner, and I flew back to base. I got there five minutes before Kalin did. When he entered the room carrying Sakura, Roman had a look of surprise on his face. Not that I could blame him._

"Kalin Kessler, you never cease to amaze me. So you've managed to capture one of the Signers." Said Roman

"Don't act so shocked Roman. I also managed to scare her as I picked her deck apart piece by piece." Said Kalin

"That fear will eventually prove to be our greatest weapon against the Signers. Roman, I want to make sure our 'guest' has the proper accommodations." I said

"Of course Dawn. Don't let the fact that the two of you are sisters get in the way of our goal." Said Roman

"Am I _that _stupid? I would never intentionally compromise the plan. Don't worry about it." I said

_I took her to my room where I checked for any injuries. She wasn't hurt, other than that concussion. Thankfully, I healed that with a combination of my dark powers and Dian Keto the Cure Master. Now her mind will be easy for me to play mind games with her. Maybe enough so she will join us. I took her to a cell, and noticed while she slept, she was probably having a nightmare, a possible side effect from the exposure to the dark energy_

"AAHH!" Sakura screamed waking up

_She was panting hard, she did have a nightmare._

"You're awake Sakura." I said

"Dawn! What's going on here?" demanded Sakura

"What? Are you saying that you don't remember? Kalin took you here, and you were unconscious. You don't know how badly I wanted to make you pay for what you did to me all those years ago. But Cusillu suggested that I spare your life, after all, where's the fun where there's no fight?" I asked

"What are you saying?" exclaimed Sakura

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be fun to torment you to the shadows, if there was no fight within you." I said

"Watch it you!" Sakura exclaimed fuming

"Sakura, there's also another reason why I decided to spare your life. I know somewhere in your heart, you don't want to fight me." I said

_Her hair shadowed her eyes._

"Y-yeah, but…" started Sakura

"There is a way out Sakura, just give into the darkness in your heart, and become a Dark Signer. I know your Mark of the Dragon causes you pain whenever a Shadow Drone or one of my comrades are nearby, it could ease the pain. We can be a family again, and pretend that we were never separated. I'll give you one hour to make your decision, but if you refuse, then you are my enemy, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." I said before walking away

"_Are you sure about this Dawn?_" asked Cusillu

'_I am. Sakura will make some kind of choice, either through her words, or her actions. I'm sure of it._' I said mentally

_When the hour was up, I checked back on her, but she was gone, and her cell was empty. But there was no sign that the door was opened. She must've gone to the spirit world._

"I see, you've made your choice. From this point forward, we're enemies." I said

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all, I finally finished this thing! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Destiny Calls

Chapter 4: Destiny Calls

_**Hey everyone! It's me, and I'm back! Okay, I know I have updating issues, but cut me some slack, my laptop's been on the fritz! I know, some excuse, but it's a valid one. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Not long after that encounter, it was time to face the Signers. At the time, we didn't know that we would be the losers in the war, but I'm glad that we lost. If we didn't, I don't know what would've happened. It became clear that I would have to fight my sister after all on that fateful day._'

_Time: Two months ago_

_The rest of the Dark Signers and I were walking to the grounds where Roman was dueling. It was finally time to introduce ourselves to the Signers. We walked up to Roman just as Yusei's and Sakura's friend, what's-his-name, Rally, disappeared back into the Netherworld._

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome. No wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's selfish anymore." Said Roman

"Now be kind, they did just lose some friends to the shadows." I said

"Dawn!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza… why did you have to be a Signer?_

"Akiza…long time no see. It's such a shame that you're a Signer, but your battle is not with me. It's with the little girl and my sister." I said

"Dawn, the darkness is messing with your brain! I know my sister is still inside there!" exclaimed Sakura

"She died when I was resurrected." I said

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Sakura

"But… are they…" started Akiza

"Gone? Your pals are with us, and all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town. Wanna get them back? Well I'm right here Yusei, or are you scared? Hahahahaha!" laughed Kalin

"Yeah, I'm scared, scared about what I'm going to do you Kalin. As far as I'm concerned, you and your dark decks are about to be destroyed! Alright Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done." Said Yusei

"Well before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for." I said

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon." Said Luna

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me, and in case you're wondering who I am, you already know that my name is Dawn, but what you don't know is that I bear the Mark of the Monkey." I said

"Faith has finally brought us together, Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the five stars of destiny. The end will be decided there." Said Roman

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Don't you walk away from me Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's what I was thinking!" Sakura exclaimed as she began to run

"Yusei, Sakura, wait!" exclaimed Akiza

"Guys, come back!" exclaimed Mina

"Hey! Come on, let's do this, right here, right now!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't be so impatient Yusei, Sakura, we can't battle here, we're not supposed to." Said Roman

"What'd you mean we're not supposed to? It sounds to me like you're scared." Said Yusei

"Don't be a fool, just come to the five stars of destiny, we'll be waiting." Said Roman

"We're done playing your little games, get out here, get out here and duel me!" exclaimed Yusei

_He's really upset after what happened to that Martha woman. At least I was close enough to hear what she meant to him. Sakura… I will open your eyes to the truth, no matter how you try to resist. You will understand what your destiny is, and I will make sure that you understand._

_**Done and done! Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm late, but hey, at least I have something! Be grateful for that! Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Mark of the Monkey

Chapter 5: Mark of the Monkey

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm finally back! Thankfully, the school year is almost over, so I have a little more time to write stuff. I know that I've been AWOL for a while, but I did get most of my final exams over with, so, yeah. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I had activated the Cloning trap card before I left the base, and when I reached the whale tower, I transferred my consciousness to my clone. Now I/she was waiting for Luna, and to deliver a message._

"Hey! Dark Signer monkey girl! Are you in there? Hello? I'm ready to duel you." A voice outside said

_Finally._

"I've been waiting for you Signer." I said

_I activated my geoglyph, and stepped outside of the tower, but was shocked to see that it wasn't Luna! It was someone who looked like her, but was a boy._

"Who are you? What's going on around here? You're not a Signer; you're just a little boy. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to duel you! That is if you think you're strong enough to take me on!" exclaimed the boy

"Leo!" exclaimed a male voice

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I'm not laughing. Where's the little girl? Why isn't she here? I told _her_ to come here, not you." I said

"Yeah, well, she's busy! You're gonna have to duel me instead lady! I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean I can't rock a deck! Come on! Let's see what you're made of!" exclaimed Leo

"So that's how things are going to be, huh? Fine, I guess I can't stop you. I have to applaud your confidence. I don't want to dampen that confidence, but you just don't have the power to match me." I said

"You don't know that!" exclaimed Leo

"If you insist on being destroyed, then so be it." I said

"Let's duel!" Leo and I exclaimed in unison

_Leo LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Leo! Get out of there! Don't be a fool!" exclaimed the sector security officer

_I then heard footsteps and saw Yusei Fudo climb up the hill next to my geoglyph._

"Hey Dawn! That kid's not a Signer! Ya can't duel him!" exclaimed Yusei

"I warned him in advance, but your friend is as stubborn as a mule, almost as stubborn as Sakura. Besides, even if I wanted to stop the duel, I can't. Once a Shadow Duel begins, no one can stop it until there's a winner." I said

"Let's get this battle going! My turn! I draw! Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800) With Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field. Now I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn." Said Leo

_Leo LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Leo! Stop this! You gotta find a way to get out of this duel!" exclaimed Yusei

"No way! Don't you get it? If I defeat Dawn, Luna won't have to duel her." Said Leo

"Leo." Said Yusei

"All we can do now is hope he can beat this girl." Said Trudge

_Leo LP 4000/ Dawn LP 4000_

"It's my turn now. I draw. I summon Magician Ape in attack mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200) Now for the next part, Magician Ape's special ability! Once per turn, I can send one card in my hand to the graveyard, so I can take control of one monster on your field!" I exclaimed

_I sent another Magician Ape to the graveyard._

"And with that out of the way, my Magician Ape can now attack you directly! This is going to hurt you more than me." I said

"Leo!" Yusei and that sector security officer exclaimed in unison

_Leo LP 3200/ Dawn LP 4000_

"If you thought Psychic Dueling was dangerous, then you know what a shadow duel's like. I tried to warn you, but you crossed the point of no return. Don't worry, I'll send you to the netherworld without inflicting as much pain as possible. It's the only mercy I can give to a non-Signer such as yourself. So, are you ready? It's your move." I said

"It's finally Leo's turn, but I'm worried. He doesn't look good." Said Yusei

"He's a tough kid. He can handle whatever Dawn throws his way." Said the sector security officer

"You're right Trudge." Said Yusei

"Did you hear what your friends said? It seems that they believe you can take a little more punishment. Would you like to test that theory?" I asked

"Well, to be honest, I hate tests, but if it means keeping my sister safe, then what's the first question pal? 'Coz my deck's full of answers! I summon my Morphtronic Magnen Bar in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) And now I'll end my turn with a face-down." Said Leo

_Leo LP 3200/ Dawn LP 4000_

"Hate to sound like the teacher you'll always hate, but it looks like you're going to fail. It's my move now boy. And I think I'll activate Magician Ape's special ability again. I'll send my Fighter Ape to the graveyard so I can take control of your Magnen Bar!" I exclaimed

"Alright! You fell for it! Now you can't attack because you have a Magnen Bar in defense mode!" exclaimed Leo

"Ha! That's telling her!" exclaimed Trudge

"Sorry, but I wasn't second best in Duel Academy for nothing you know, for I sacrifice your Magnen Bar for my Fighter Ape! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)" I exclaimed

"Well, she threw a monkey wrench into things." Said Trudge

"Hey! Officer! I heard that!" I exclaimed

_I heard him fall for that one._

"Now that you're defenseless, Fighter Ape, attack him directly!" I exclaimed

"No! Leo!" exclaimed Trudge

"I play my face-down, Remake Puzzle! Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically, and there's more. Now I get to summon another Morphtronic from my graveyard, to make up for the one I just sacrificed, and I choose Morphtronic Magnen Bar!" exclaimed Leo

"All you've done is prolong your misery boy. You don't actually think that you'll win, do you? You can't defeat me, and when I'm through with you, I'm going after your sister next!" I exclaimed

_Leo LP 3200/ Dawn LP 4000_

"I hope this works. Okay. Finally! I summon Morphtronic Celphon to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) It's time for me to dial up to trouble! See, since my Celphon's in attack mode, he chooses a number between 1 and 6. Whatever he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there, I can summon him automatically!" exclaimed Leo

_It stopped at three._

"Three! Alright. Hope you brought your ear buds. I summon Morphtronic Remoten! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1200)" exclaimed Leo

"That's… what's the word I'm looking for… entertaining." I said

"Yeah, well this party's just getting started! I activate Level Mirroring! Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match its level to one of mine. In other words, Magnen's now as tough as your Ape. And with that power boost, it's time to get things rocking! So now I tune my Remoten to my Magnen Bar and Celphon to morph my Morphtronics into something new!_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!_ (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2500) I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon!" exclaimed Leo

"Is that really the best you can do? Because if it is, yours is a future bathed in the shadows. Believe me, that's no Signer Dragon, but a toy you should've thrown out a long time ago. I hope your sister will be more of a challenge." I said

"Too bad you'll never find out, 'coz I'm about to take your game apart! First I activate my Dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random equip spell to my hand. And as luck would have it, I get to use the power of Break! Draw! So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw another card. You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monsters are the best beasts around. Now, attack Magician Ape!" exclaimed Leo

_Leo LP 3200/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Well that was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it? Now if you've got something else to say about the power of my dragon, go right ahead." Said Leo

_I stayed silent. I had gotten cocky, something that Sakura used to do._

"Nothing? What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?" asked Leo

"Joke all you want. It's my turn now, and your dragon's about to meet its match. Besides, I'm sensing a good thing." I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo

"You're really narrow minded, aren't you? You have no idea that this battle is also being waged in the spirit world as well. If I had to make a wild guess, that's where your sister Luna is." I said

"Leave Luna out of this! You're dueling me! Now draw your card and go!" exclaimed Leo

"My pleasure, although, once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish I waited. Now, meet my Dark Tuner- Dark Ape! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" I exclaimed

"What?" wondered Leo

"But it's powerless!" exclaimed Trudge

"Not for long. Just watch." Said Yusei

"Your friend Yusei knows what he's talking about. I now activate the spell, Dark Wave! With this spell, I can turn on monster with a positive level on my field into a monster with a negative level! Now I can Dark Tune my Dark Ape with my current level negative 5 Fighter Ape! _When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800) Good luck using any spells or traps, since the strength of this king overrules all of their power." I said

"Huh? So what? All I need is my dragon. He's got more attack points than your pathetic little monkey has anyway!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah! Looks like Dawn Phoenix made a little error in judgment, eh Yusei?" asked Trudge

"My only error has been not finishing you off sooner. But I'll rectify that right now. Thanks to Dark Ape's special ability, I can draw a new card from my deck. Perfect. I play the field spell, Closed Forest!" I exclaimed

"Not a field spell!" exclaimed Leo

"Oh no! Now Dawn's got everything she needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!" exclaimed Yusei

_The forest began to grow, and as it did, Zeman gained more power._

"Not that!" exclaimed Trudge

"By channeling the power of the Closed Forest field spell, Zeman the Ape King gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard, and since I have five already in there, well, do the math. (ATK: 3000)" I said

"I don't suppose a banana would solve this." Said Leo

"It won't. Time to battle. Zeman the Ape King, dismantle his Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!" I exclaimed

"I got a little surprise for you! By sending Break! Draw! to my graveyard, my dragon can avoid your attack." Said Leo

"Maybe so, but your life points are another story." I said

_Leo LP 2500/ Dawn LP 2500_

_I then noticed that his Power Tool Dragon moved in front of him to protect him from the blast. Could it be possible that this boy can see Duel Monster spirits?_

"Whoa, Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Dawn's dark energy. He's totally protecting me." Said Leo

"That was close." Said Trudge

"Oh man. I wish my sister was here. Luna!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo!" exclaimed Yusei

"Stay strong kid!" exclaimed Trudge

_He then turned to face Power Tool Dragon._

"Hey, big guy, you okay?" asked Leo

_It nodded_

"Your monsters can't protect you forever boy, and these two face-downs are going to prove it." I said

_Leo LP 2500/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Well, good luck with that. It's my turn, and I draw! I activate my dragon's special ability! Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand. Megamorph! Alright! I'm equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card! Check it! This bad boy's about to double your trouble! Huh? That's weird. Its attack points stayed the same. What gives?" wondered Leo

"This is Duel Academy Spell Cards 101. Megamorph has no effect because our life points are the same." I said

"You gotta be kidding me. That card usually turns the tables when it works. That's like my best card! Now what do I do?-!" exclaimed Leo

"Easy, you lose. It's like I said earlier, a normal person like you can't win against a Dark Signer like me." I said

"Leo! Just stay cool. You've got all kinds of great cards in your deck. But if you panic and stop believing in your cards, they won't be able to help you. You gotta stay strong Leo, you gotta believe. That's what dueling's about, believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself." Said Yusei

"I know, but… I switch Power Tool Dragon into defense mode and end my turn!" exclaimed Leo

_Leo LP 2500/ Dawn LP 2500_

"You fool. He who cannot win a shadow duel is he who doesn't attack. You played right into my hands! Now it's my turn, and I think I'll start by attacking Power Tool Dragon with Zeman! Go Cursed Flare!" I exclaimed

"Bring it on! Since Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, my equip spell is gonna save me!" exclaimed Leo

"I think not, not after I activate the trap Roaring Earth! When a Beast-type monster attacks a monster in defense mode, this card deals you the extra damage!" I exclaimed

_Leo LP 2000/ Dawn LP 2500_

"But wait, by sending Power Tool Dragon's equip spell to the graveyard, I can negate its destruction. Ah! What's going on? Power Tool Dragon is taking damage. But why?" wondered Leo

"Roaring Earth does more than deal damage. It takes your monster's attack and defense points. 300 of them to be exact." I said

"It does what?-!" exclaimed Leo

_Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2200_

"Now I'll end my turn with a face-down. How pathetic, just like your ridiculous excuse of a dragon." I said

_Leo LP 2000/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Listen up, no matter what you throw at me, I'm gonna protect Luna!" exclaimed Leo

"Oh yeah? Well after I send you to the Netherworld Leo, your sister is next." I said

"That's only if you can beat me! And in case that Dark Signer brain of yours doesn't work too well, I'll remind you that I get a random equip spell, thanks to my Dragon. Just please be the card I need to take out that Ape King. *Gasp!* Now that monkey's a goner! It's time I take the leash off my dragon Dawn! Now if you thought he was tough before, just wait 'till you see the upgrade I gave his hardware. First up, I activate the equip spell, Double Tool C & D! So not only are we going full automatic, but I get to add another 1000 attack points to my beast. (ATK: 3000)" said Leo

"All those power tools and no safety goggles. You should be more careful, especially since all you've done is match the attack points of Zeman the Ape King." I said

"That's what I was hoping for. Now, attack! And give this ape king the royal treatment!" exclaimed Leo

"What a wasted effort, wait, unless…" I started

"That's right. You forgot my dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped. He can't be destroyed!" exclaimed Leo

_As Zeman was destroyed, I felt the power of the Minus Curse transfer to me. So you're there too. It seems you also have a connection to the Duel Monster spirit world Sakura._

"Yeah! I'll just toss that Double Tool C & D and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little R & R (ATK: 2000)." Said Leo

"Nice move. Now that Dawn's lost her little monkey..." started Trudge

"Leo's gotten himself into more trouble." Said Yusei

_I then began to chuckle. Oh man, if only Leo could see my next move coming, as soon as I draw the card I need, he's done for._

"So you think that's funny, huh?" asked Leo

"Yes, I do. I now activate Dark Matter! Now with its power, these two monsters will be escorting you straight to the Netherworld." I said

"While you keep playing around with your gang of gorillas, I'm gonna equip my dragon with Power Converter! You're up." Said Leo

_Leo LP 2000/ Dawn LP 2500_

"It's my turn Leo. I draw! Yes, it's finally time, time for me to bring out my Earthbound Immortal!" I exclaimed

"Not good." Said Yusei

"Not good is right Yusei." I said

"Oh no, it's gonna take me and my friends away." Said Leo

"Don't worry; you don't have to worry about that. This immortal requires a different power source, one that exists in the Spirit World. _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber, arise again to send this world into darkness! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400)" I chanted

"AH!" screamed Leo

"Oh come on, what's with this girl and the monkeys?" asked Trudge

"You got me. All I know is that Leo's gotta figure out a way to tame that beast." Said Yusei

"My Earthbound Immortal has finally arrived. There's nothing in your deck that can save you now. It's immune to any attacks, traps, or spells you throw at it!" I exclaimed

"Just my luck." Said Leo

"There's also the no-so-little matter of this field spell. Thanks to Closed Forest, Cusillu gains 800 attack points! Let this be a lesson learned the hard way. Cusillu, attack!" I exclaimed

"He doesn't have a monster to stop that thing!" exclaimed Yusei

"Leo!" exclaimed Trudge

"Who needs a monster, when you've got this?-! I trigger Power Converter! Soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my dragon's attack points are converted over into life points!" exclaimed Leo

_Leo LP 4000/ Dawn LP 2500_

"The move might make him a little weak until next round, but at least there will be a next round! (ATK: 0)" exclaimed Leo

_He tried to avoid Cusillu's attack, but still ended up on the ground._

_Leo LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Luna. If you're out there Luna, I could use some sisterly advice. If not, I'm done for." Said Leo

_Soon, Luna and Sakura appeared, with their signs glowing._

"Leo! Please tell me that you're alright." Said Luna

"Luna. Everything's under control." Said Leo

"Of course it is, but now it's time for us to help you. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay?" asked Luna

"I guess I really let you down, huh sis? I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me. I'm the sidekick that can't do anything." Said Leo

"Except be my hero." Said Luna

"Huh?" wondered Leo

"It's true. Not…not as a duelist, but as my brother." Said Luna before she pulled Leo into an embrace

"Not so hard! You're squeezing the tears out." Said Leo

"Hahahahaha. I'm glad you finally joined us Luna. You as well sister. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel Signer!" I exclaimed

"Oh we'll duel Dawn. Sakura, can you help us out?" asked Luna

"What can I do?" asked Sakura

"I know you want to fight Dawn more than anything, but please, when I'm in a jam, could you help me with a strategy?" asked Luna

"Sure! You can count on me Luna." Said Sakura

"Dawn, when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with any of our spirit friends!" exclaimed Luna

"Will I?" I taunted

_She then proceeded to remove Leo's Duel Disk from his arm._

"Don't worry Leo. I promise I'll be fine." Said Luna

"Be careful out there. As long as she has this field out, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible." Said Leo

"I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone. I've got your deck, and Sakura's advice. You know, it's kinda like we're dueling together, isn't it?" asked Luna

"I guess so, but if we're dueling together, I'm staying by your side." Said Leo

"I hoped you would, now let's win this duel." Said Luna

"Luna!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei, it's gonna be okay." Said Luna

"Be safe." Said Yusei

_Luna's, Sakura's, and Yusei's marks began to glow._

"Let's roll call. Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on my field and you got a giant Turkey Day balloon on yours!" exclaimed Luna

"I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this. It's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope, and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first, I activate the Cursed Prison trap, now I can summon a Synchro monster of my choosing, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World! Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 3000) Say hello to your Ancient Fairy Dragon!" I exclaimed

"What did you do to her Dawn? She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!" exclaimed Luna

"That's exactly what she is, a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half." I said

"We'll see about that, my turn!" exclaimed Luna

_Leo/Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip spell, and send it to my hand! And this one's going right into immediate action!" exclaimed Luna

"I forgot I even had that! And now even though Luna can't stop that Dawn's immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon, so you don't have to worry because my sis isn't going to let anything happen to you, is that right Luna?" asked Leo

"I think I'll end my turn with two face-downs!" exclaimed Luna

"Let's see if you're brave enough to fight Luna now!" exclaimed Sakura

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2500_

"A shield and a couple face-downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, then I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake choosing you as a Signer. Please tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon. You can't win, and now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the Netherworld!" I exclaimed

"This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the quick-play spell, Limiter Removal, which double's this 'toy's' attack point! (ATK: 4000)" exclaimed Luna

"How dare you!" I exclaimed

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2100_

_Suddenly, a big explosion rocked the battlefield._

"Unwise, I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry. It doesn't end well for anyone! And that I'm afraid is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon dear Luna!" I exclaimed as I released a psychic wave of energy

"I guess I kinda forgot to warn you about that!" exclaimed Sakura trying to hold my ground

"You're right about that. Now then Luna, if you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now. If not, then you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty." I said as Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared from the field

_Luna LP 200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Are you okay?" Leo and Sakura exclaimed in unison

_Leo held Luna while I tried to hold them up._

"We're here Luna." Said Leo

"Don't worry Leo, Sakura. It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Said Luna

"But she's in my graveyard." I said

"And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get her back. But you sacrificed her, making her a free agent. And now by playing Respect Synchron, she can join my team. And with a heavy hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel. Thanks for helping me get her back." Taunted Luna

"This cannot be!" I exclaimed

"_The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!_" chanted Luna

_Ancient Fairy Dragon emerged from the ground still in chains, but Regulus came in and broke the chains binding her. She was finally free. Not good._

"You did it! You got her back!" exclaimed Leo

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise." Said Luna

"Thank you Luna. I asked your help to free me, and you and Sakura risked your lives and spirit to see that I was delivered from Dawn's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World." Said Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my dragon, but if I send Central Shield to my graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere. (ATK: 2000) Looks like that's two dragons to your none." Said Luna

_Luna LP 200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Very clever, but even 100 Ancient Fairy Dragons wouldn't be enough to help you now, now let's just see you try and take out my Earthbound Immortal." I taunted

"Feel up to it Leo?" asked Luna

"Yep!" exclaimed Leo

"You know I am!" exclaimed Sakura

"Let's draw that card sis." Said Leo

"But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability which uproots your Closed Forest field spell!" exclaimed Luna

"No! You wouldn't!" I exclaimed

"I think she just did!" exclaimed Sakura

_Luna LP 1200/ Dawn LP 2100_

"Take that!" exclaimed Leo

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu ATK: 2800_

"Alright, with that field spell gone, Dawn's monkey has no special abilities." Said Yusei

"She's done for now." said Trudge

"But I'm not, 'coz Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand! And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up both my dragons! Dawn, this is the end of the line for you and your monkey!" exclaimed Luna

"I'm afraid this is the end of nothing you little girl." I said

"We'll see about that." Said Luna

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 2100_

"And what did I tell you? All you've done was destroy Power Tool Dragon and then hurt yourself." I said

"Try reading the card!" exclaimed Leo

"Yeah. He can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pilder, and that's not the card's only bonus. Your monster looses attack points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's attack points. (ATK: 800)" said Luna

"You can't!" I exclaimed

"I'm afraid we can and we did. And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip spell kicks in. All the life I just lost was worth every point. Thanks to Pain to Power, it all gets converted to attack points! I think she's still mad about being locked up, and it's finally time for her to get some payback! What do you think about that?" asked Luna

"I think that was a yes." Said Sakura

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away!" exclaimed Luna

_Luna LP 400/ Dawn LP 0_

"Alright! You did it Luna!" exclaimed Sakura

"Hahahahaha." I laughed

"Something funny?" asked Sakura

"You think you've defeated me? Luna, you were never my true opponent to begin with. It was always Sakura." I said

"So what if it was?" asked Sakura

"Temper, temper. Sakura, as you've already figured out, Luna was fighting a fake. However, I'll be nice, and lift the Minus Curse on the spirit world, since you and Luna seem to love it so much. Sakura, I'll be waiting for you." I said as my clone disappeared

_My consciousness drifted back to my body. Sakura, our battle, is about to begin._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I am back! Just another chapter after this one and this story will finally be over! It was fun writing this, but I really am looking forward to the sequel to Flight of the Crimson Dragon. There will be many surprises, but let's stay on track with this fanfic. Time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was patiently waiting in the whale tower for Sakura. I could sense that Greiger was gone, but not from the hands of a Signer._

"Dawn! You here? I came to help you sister! Dawn!" exclaimed Sakura

_So, she came after all._

"I've been waiting for you Sakura." I said

_I activated my mark, which caused the geoglyph to appear, and walked outside to meet her._

"Sakura, you finally show up to face your demise?" I asked

"If by demise, you mean save you from the darkness, then that's exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Sakura

"Oh please, you mean you don't remember what you did five years ago before our birthday?" I asked

"Before we turned thirteen?" wondered Sakura

"That's right. You hired an assassin to kill me." I said

"What?-! Who told you that whopper of a lie? You know that I would never do that!" exclaimed Sakura

"I thought so too, but Cusillu showed me exactly what happened prior to my death, and I saw you talking on the phone with someone!" I exclaimed

_She had a face of shock on her face_

"That? That wasn't what you thought! Besides, I would never hire anyone to kill you! It was…" started Sakura

"Shut up! Do you honestly think I'll believe you? You should've accepted my offer to join the Dark Signers. Maybe then I would've listened to you." I said as I raised my duel disk

"Grr… if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Sakura exclaimed while sliding in her deck

"Let's duel!" Sakura and I exclaimed in unison

_Dawn LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'm up first! I set a monster down in defense. Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn. You're up." Said Sakura

_Dawn LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

_This isn't her usual strategy. What is she planning?_

"What was it you said during an interview last year? 'Although playing aggressively is an ideal strategy to force your opponents into a corner, you shouldn't leave an opening for them to use? Well, that's exactly what you did! I summon Dread Hero- Diamond Dude in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) Unlike his weak counterpart, he can inflict damage equal to the difference between your monster's defense points and Diamond Dude's attack points! Diamond Dude, attack her monster!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"What the?" I exclaimed

"Surprise! It's Destiny Hero- Defender! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2700)" exclaimed Sakura

"Why are you using father's deck?" I asked

"Technically speaking, it's yours, not dads. I'm trying to show you that your cards want you back to your old self. Take a look at Defender. You can't exactly see it, but he's really sad, sad to see his mistress turn bad." Said Sakura

"I'm no longer its mistress! I moved on from such a weak deck to a much stronger one! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I tried Defender. I guess it's the hard way now! Sweet! I activate an old school favorite, Polymerization! Now if I add Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to the mix, I give you Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200) Adding with the bonus that he can't be destroyed in battle, it's double trouble for you! Unfortunately, I don't have a monster to normal summon, so it's plan B! Enforcer, attack her Diamond Dude!" exclaimed Sakura

"If you think it's going to be that easy, then you've underestimated my new deck! This classic should be familiar, it's Negate Attack! I can activate this and not only is your attack canceled, but the battle phase is over!" I exclaimed

"Then I place a card face-down and end my turn." Said Sakura

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Well that was pathetic. My move!" I exclaimed

"Don't forget that Defender allows you to draw an extra card from your deck." Reminded Sakura

"Thanks, not! I special summon Dread Hero- Departed! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) Now I activate the spell Double Summon! I'm sure you're familiar with this spell! Now I summon to the field Dread Hero- The Dark Angel! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) And now for the main event! I sacrifice my Dark Angel and Diamond Dude in order to summon Dark Tuner Dreaded Hero! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" I exclaimed

"A Dark Tuner? This is bad!" exclaimed Sakura

"More like your demise. I Dark Tune Dreaded Hero with Departed in order to Dark Synchro Summon Destiny Dread Dragon! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Destiny Dread Dragon!_ (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000)" I chanted

_When my monster was successfully Synchro Summoned, I noticed that Sakura looked like she was going to look sick or something._

"That's not a monster! That's a Plaguespreader Zombie twenty times uglier!" exclaimed Sakura

"Funny, but you won't be laughing when I activate my Dark Tuner Dreaded Hero's special ability! You see dear sister, when he's used for a Dark Synchro Summon, his special ability allows me to send one card on your field to the graveyard, and I think I'll choose your Enforcer!" I exclaimed

"Say what? Aw snap!" Sakura exclaimed as Enforcer was destroyed

"Now with him out of the way, I can activate the special ability of Destiny Dread Dragon! Once per turn, I can remove from play a 'Destiny Hero' monster in my graveyard from play, and Destiny Dread Dragon not only temporarily gains the special ability of the monster I just banished, but he also gains the attack points of the monster I just removed from play." I said

"But you don't have any Destiny Heroes." Said Sakura

"Dread Heroes are treated as Destiny Heroes, so I now remove from play Diamond Dude. (ATK: 4900) Now, Destiny Dread Dragon, attack her Defender! Send her life points to the shadows!" I exclaimed

"This is going to leave a mark. AAHH!" Sakura screamed as Destiny Dread Dragon's attack hit her

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"SAKURA!" Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge exclaimed in unison

"SAKI!" exclaimed Matt

"Hear that? Sounds to me like you have a fan club. Seeing your wounds right now, why don't you make this easy and join the Dark Signers? It'll ease the pain." I said

"You're still going on about that? For two years, I've kept the secret that you were still alive when you saved me from Sayer. I don't what you did, but somehow when I saw him at the Fortune Cup, he had forgotten about our little encounter here in Satellite. I know the sister I grew up with is still inside there. If you were a different person, why did you save me?" asked Sakura

"Why else? Despite the fact that we're enemies, there's only one way for the two of us to be together, and that's if you join the darkness." I said

"Think again! I activate Destiny Signal! I can only activate this card when a Destiny Hero monster of mine is destroyed in battle. Thanks to you, I can now summon _Destiny_ Hero Diamond Dude! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600)" exclaimed Sakura

"What a cheap move. You want a real move, then here it is, I activate this spell card!" I exclaimed

_A blinding light shone, and Sakura shielded her eyes from being blinded. When she opened them again, they were distant, and she put her arms to her side. Cusillu was showing her a vision of what would happen if, no, when she joined the Dark Signers_

"The Spell Card I just played is known as Destiny Damage. I can only activate this card when my opponent special summons a 'Destiny Hero' monster. If the difference between my life points is greater than yours, then I take the level of every monster on my field, and multiply its level by the difference. Its okay Sakura, you've lost our duel. Please, let your destiny be realized." I said

"My destiny… revealed." Sakura said in a trance-like state

_A card fell out of her pocket, and landed on the ground in front of her. I paid no attention to it._

"Sakura! Please snap out of it!" exclaimed Matt

"It's pointless now. She can't even hear you. Sakura is coming with me, to the winning side." I said

"_I know this is all a trick, you can't fool me any longer!_" exclaimed Sakura

_No. She figured it out! Her eyelids closed for a second, and when they were open again, her eyes weren't distant anymore! Oh no!_

"Which means this duel isn't over, which means I can play this trap! Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! For the rest of this turn, the effect damage I would've taken becomes zero!" exclaimed Sakura

"Wait, Sakura, sure, that was an illusion, but please, it could become a reality." I said

_She then picked up the card that fell earlier up from the ground._

"I don't need some cheap trick messing with my head. I make my own future; it's not decided for me." Said Sakura

"I end my turn with a face-down." I sighed defeated

_Dawn LP 2700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"Here goes everything! I summon to the field Destiny Hero Dawn! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500) Dawn, don't you remember this card? It was the card we submitted to that card contest years ago! We didn't win the grand prize, but at least we had fun!" exclaimed Sakura

"What are you trying to do? Walk down memory lane? The past is gone!" I exclaimed

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this, but I'm afraid that you leave me with no choice! I tune Dawn with my Destiny Hero Diamond Dude! _When the night comes to a close, the sun shall rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining hope, Sunrise Dragon!_ (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) And in case you're wondering, I'll be nice and not activate her special ability!" exclaimed Sakura

_But why would she not? I mean, that's what I would've done._

"But why would you not?" I asked

"Because one of your trap cards might turn against her special ability and because I have a better plan! Now Dawn's special ability activates! I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand, and I have just the one to do it. Now for the main event, I activate my trap Eclipse! With the power of this trap card, I get to special summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck so long as I remove it from play at the end of my turn. This should be a blast from the past! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Now I activate the spell that I got thanks to Dawn's special ability, and it goes by the name Synchronized Fusion! Now I fuse together Sunrise Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon in order to fusion summon Dawn to Dusk Dragon! (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 3000)" exclaimed Sakura

_When the monster appeared, it had features that made it resemble a cross-over between Sunrise Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon. It also had six wings, which appeared to be made out of feathers._

"Pretty cool monster, but your sixed winged dragon is no match for my dragon!" I exclaimed

"Right now, maybe, but after I activate her special ability, you might want to change your tune. You see Dawn, Dawn to Dusk Dragon gains attack points for each Dark Attribute monster in the graveyard, and I didn't say whose graveyard it had to be! I count four monsters total, bringing a grand total of 800 extra attack points! (ATK: 4100) Alright my mighty beast, attack her dragon!" exclaimed Sakura

_As her dragon's attack hit, a cloud of dust appeared. When the cloud vanished, Destiny Dread Dragon was still there. Guess she didn't read the card._

"What in the blue blazes? How is your dragon still on the field?" exclaimed Sakura

"My dragon's special ability of course. Once per turn, it can't be destroyed in battle." I said

"Maybe, but you're still taking the damage." Said Sakura

"A small price to pay to save my dragon." I said

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"I end my turn." Said Sakura

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"You'll regret this! Can't do much with this hand, so I'll freshen up. I activate Card of Sancity! Now we both draw until we both have six cards in our hands! Perfect. I activate Axe of Despair! Now my dragon gains 1000 attack points! (ATK: 4500) Now, attack! Wipe her mark clean!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! Listen up, the battle phase is over!" exclaimed Sakura

"Fighting fire with fire, huh? Oh well, it'll be your demise. I place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Dawn LP 2100/ Sakura LP 1800_

"It's my turn! I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck! It all comes down to these two cards. Heart of the cards, guide my hands! Alright, first off, I activate the spell card, Destiny Revealed! But before I activate its effect, a little trip into the past is in order!" exclaimed Sakura

_A light erupted from Destiny Revealed, and we found ourselves in the past, our thirteenth birthday to be exact._

"What did you do?" I exclaimed

"Calm down, I didn't do anything. We're nothing but observers here." Said Sakura

"You wanted us to see my death again?" I exclaimed in rage

"I want to see who shot you that day, and you need to know the truth. That person was after me! That bullet was never meant for you!" exclaimed Sakura

_Her words are contradicting what Cusillu showed me. Why is she saying this?_

"How do I even know that you're telling the truth, huh? Why are you saying this?" I exclaimed

"Because you're the only person that I can never tell a lie to." I said

_She looked in one direction, and reluctantly, I looked in the same direction, and saw him pull the trigger._

"It was him? But then, how do you explain this?" I exclaimed as I changed the scene

_We saw the phone call she made the week before that happened._

"Dawn, this wasn't a phone call to an assassin! I wanted to hire a piano tutor for the both of us! That's what that phone call was!" exclaimed Sakura

_The scene changed yet again, revealing Sakura just getting out of an ambulance. This was eight years ago._

"_Please Sakura, don't leave me! You're all I have left! Sakura, please sister! I need you!" I exclaimed_

"Did I really say that all those years ago?" I wondered

_When we got back to the duel field, I had my eyes closed, and tears were falling. I understand now. Sakura, I'm so sorry._

"Dawn?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, now I understand. It wasn't your fault back then. Cusillu played on the confusion I was feeling as I died. I'll surrender the duel now and…" I started

'_You'll surrender nothing Dawn._'

_Cusillu! He's trying to control my body!_

"ARGH!" I exclaimed as I clutched my mark in pain

"Dawn! What's wrong?" Sakura exclaimed as she almost ran to me

"Stay back! Cusillu's trying to take over! I don't have much time before he does! Sakura, please, I will no longer have control in this duel, so listen to me. Stop me, save me from the shadows, and save the world from this evil. You're my last hope Sakura." I said with my eyes closed, and my face wearing a mask of pain

"Dawn…" started Sakura

_Cusillu shoved me out of my own mind, forcing me to only watch, thinking he was going to defeat Sakura._

"Is gone forever!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Bring my sister back Cusillu!" exclaimed Sakura

"There's no hope of saving her. You might as well just give up. She belongs to the darkness now!" laughed Cusillu

"You don't scare me! Now Destiny Revealed allows me to bring back one Destiny Hero back from my Graveyard, so long as I don't summon any more monsters this round or that I have no 'Destiny Hero' monsters on my field, and as an added bonus, that Destiny Hero's attack points are doubled! Welcome back Dawn! (ATK: 3400)" exclaimed Sakura

"So what? All I see is a little girl with a staff." Said Cusillu

"Maybe right now you do, but when I activate these equip spells, you might just change your tune. I activate Demon Shackle! Demon Shackle allows me to decrease a monster's attack points by 700, and guess which monster I'm choosing. Your dragon!" exclaimed Sakura

"You can't!" exclaimed Cusillu

"I just did! (ATK: 3800) Now I activate Black Pendant! If I give this card to Dawn, her attack points go up. (ATK: 3900) Now Dawn to Dusk Dragon, attack that thing's monster!" exclaimed Sakura

_Dawn LP 1800/ Sakura LP 1800_

"Now Dawn, it's time to take out that monster! Attack!" exclaimed Sakura

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Cusillu

"Something funny?" asked Sakura

"You just opened the gate to your own demise! I now activate the trap card, Dark Matter! With this trap, these cards will lead to your destruction!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Not that card!" I exclaimed

"I'd like to see that! I place one card face-down and end my turn! And now, Dawn's hitting the dust! Sorry about this." Said Sakura

"_I don't care about that. Just save my mistress from the shadows._" Dawn said before she got sent back to the graveyard

_Even after all this time, my cards, they still consider me to be their master._

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

"You'll regret this! I activate Magical Mallet. Now I'll send all but one card in my hand back into my deck, and now I can draw the same number back. Yes, it's finally time." Said Cusillu

"Time for what?" asked Sakura

"For your soul to be sent to the Netherworld! I now activate the Field Spell, Closed Forest! And now, for your demise. I sacrifice these monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Oh no! The Spirit World!" exclaimed Sakura

"I don't need those pathetic spirits to charge myself up. I'm using the souls of the people of the Satellite that have been captured! _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber, arise again to send this world into darkness! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400)" chanted Cusillu

"Before you try anything, I activate my face-downs, Spirit Barrier and De-Fusion! Now you have to get rid of all my monsters in order to leave a scratch on my life points! Who's the tough guy now?" asked Sakura

"Atta girl Sakura!" I exclaimed

"Funny, but don't forget about Closed Forest. In case you didn't learn from your last duel, Closed Forest gives Cusillu an extra 100 attack points per monster in my graveyard. I count six monsters, bringing Cusillu's attack points up to 3400. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Sunrise Dragon! Show my host her symbol of hope being destroyed!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Fortunately, I don't take any damage." Said Sakura

"Even though that's true, I'll still have the advantage. I end my turn." Said Cusillu

_Dawn LP 1700/ Sakura LP 1800_

_Sakura's Sign began to burn brighter._

"My mark!" exclaimed Sakura

"What's happening?" exclaimed Cusillu gripping the arm with its mark

_I pushed Cusillu out of my mind. This is my only chance._

"S-Sakura!" I exclaimed

"Dawn?" wondered Sakura

"While Cusillu's grip over me is weak, you have to focus on your mark! You're the Twilight Signer, I know you are! If you focus on the light, then my Dark Mark will merge with yours once the duel is over. Now please! Finish me!" I exclaimed

"Dawn… I will allow your wish to be heard. With my friends by my side, I can achieve anything. I won't give up on you! Well, here goes everything! Because I have a Light Attribute Synchro monster on the field, I can now special summon Moonlight Phoenix! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000) Now I normal summon Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Sakura

_It's so… beautiful._

"What are you going to do with them? Attempt to win this shadow duel?" asked Cusillu

"More like actually win it! I tune Majestic Dragon with Lunar Eclipse Dragon and Moonlight Phoenix! _The light of day, burning bright, chases away the darkness of night. Let this light, shining bright; light the stars in the night! Synchro Summon! Burn with light, Majestic Moon Dragon!_ (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 3000)" chanted Sakura

"That dragon can't stand up to my immortal. You wasted your time." Said Cusillu

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I didn't tell you about her special ability." Said Sakura

"Her what?" exclaimed Cusillu

"Don't play dumb, you heard what I said. Majestic Moon Dragon can negate your monster's special ability, use it as its own, and absorb your monster's original attack points! (ATK: 6200)" exclaimed Sakura

"That's enough to win this duel! Do it Sakura!" I exclaimed

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Sorry, but it is. Majestic Moon Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu with Glimmering Celestial Slash!" Sakura exclaimed as tears fell

_Dawn LP 0/ Sakura LP 1800_

_I felt Cusillu's presence leave me for good, and my chest erupted in pain. My time's up._

"Dawn!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over to her

_She managed to catch me before I fell._

"Sakura." I said

"Please, hang in there! We'll find a doctor, then…" started Sakura

"It's too late for me. Because you defeated Cusillu… his grip over me has faded. You did what you set out to do; you saved me from the darkness." I said

"Dawn please, you have to hang on! I can't lose you again!" exclaimed Sakura

"You've moved on once, you can do it again." I said

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"I've been watching you ever since I became a Dark Signer. I wanted you to be happy, and your circle of friends helped you to move on. Matt, Naomi, Igneous, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Kalin, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Sartorius. They all helped you in more ways than one. Sakura, I have one last request before I go." I said as I gripped Sakura's right arm

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"You're not going to do something as stupid as lose to the Dark Signers, are you?" I asked

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot." Said Sakura

"That's my sister. Save this world." I said as I closed my eyes

_My felt my body go numb after that. Sakura, I'm not angry anymore. I believed the lies. I'm so sorry, but I'm glad I got to see you again before I died. Sakura… thank you for saving me._

_**Done and done! Yep, this took a while, but hey, at least it's done, and just a little while until the sequel. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	8. Epilogue: Awaiting Futures

Epilogue: Awaiting Futures

_**Hey everyone! Didn't expect to see me so soon, right? Well, this fanfic is officially finished. Just this part of the story is all that's left. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Present time…_

'_If I were really dead, I wouldn't be writing this testimony right now. I regret being a Dark Signer, but in another way, I'm grateful that I did become one. If I didn't, I would've never seen my sister again. A few days passed, and I found out that I was given a second chance at life. At least my sister was understanding, and understood what I went through. I was a Dark Signer, and my story, has been told.'_

"Hey Dawn, I'm heading for the shrine. Are you coming?" asked Sakura

"Okay!" I exclaimed

_Before I left, I added one final line._

'_Even though things look bad now, there's still one thing we can all await. The future.'_

_I grabbed my jacket, and hurried to catch Sakura._

_**Done and done! I know you didn't expect it to end so soon, but hey, it's finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
